


Nachhilfe (Reader x Tom Hiddleston feat. Loki)

by Blue_Amber, magicdrusilla



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fanart, Loki Does What He Wants, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Amber/pseuds/Blue_Amber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: Blue Amber und ich haben uns gefragt, ob Fanart Künstler ähnlich wie Fanfiktion Schreiber ab und zu das Gefühl haben, dass die Charaktere ihnen etwas zuflüstern bzw. ihnen sagen was und wie sie etwas haben wollen.Und da Loki, einer derjenigen ist, die dies sehr oft und gerne machen, ist diese Idee entstanden. Es ist ein Reader Insert (Reader x Tom Hiddleston feat. Loki)Wir hoffen euch gefällt dieser kleine Oneshot. Viel Spaß





	Nachhilfe (Reader x Tom Hiddleston feat. Loki)

Die Dämmerung zieht herauf, doch du bemerkst es erst, als es im Wohnzimmer zu dunkel wird, um zu erkennen, wo genau du auf dem Zeichenpad malst. Obwohl die zwei PC-Monitore Helligkeit abgeben, reicht es einfach nicht aus. Du streckst dich und legst den Stift für einen Moment zur Seite, um dich quer über den Schreibtisch zu lehnen und das Licht einzuschalten.  
Dann fällt dein Blick wieder auf den links stehenden Bildschirm und du seufzt frustriert. Schon seit Stunden sitzt du vor diesem verdammten Ding, kommst jedoch einfach nicht vorwärts. Manchmal sind doch die Commissions, die man am liebsten zeichnen will, bei weitem die schwierigsten. Diese Commission hast du von einer jungen Frau bekommen, die dich gebeten hatte, ein erotisches Fanart von ihr und Tom Hiddleston zu zeichnen – und es darf sehr intim werden.  
Klar, das ist eine Herausforderung: Und zwar eine sehr reizvolle.  
Aber leider stellt es dich vor ein Problem: Du hast leider keine Ahnung, wie Tom Hiddleston komplett entblößt aussieht. Natürlich kannst du in solch einem Fall deiner Fantasie freien Lauf lassen, doch irgendwie stellt dich keiner deiner Ansätze zufrieden. Bei keinem Versuch hast du das Gefühl, es würde stimmen.  
Es ist doch zum verrückt werden!  
Nun gut, du entschließt dich eine kurze Pause einzulegen, denn oft läuft es nach einer solchen ja besser. Du legst den Stift neben dem Zeichenpad ab, streichst dir durch deine (Farbe) Haare und gehst in die Küche, um dir einen Kaffee zu machen.  
Während die Maschine ihren Dienst verrichtet, starrst du diese nur an. Natürlich hättest du in der Zeit auch anderes machen können, doch du bist irgendwie zu unmotiviert.  
Verdammt! Wieso klappt das nicht?  
Wenn doch wenigstens dein Schatz hier wäre, dann könntest du dich ja noch irgendwie anderweitig ablenken, aber der muss ja heute auf einem Geburtstag sein. Okay, du hast ihn ja extra nicht begleitet, um in Ruhe die Commission machen zu können.  
Dein Stubentiger hat dich in die Küche begleitet und strich nun schnurrend um deine Beine.  
»Du hattest gerade erst was zu fressen!«, belehrst du ihn lächelnd.  
Dieser bedenkt dich nur mit einem anklagenden Blick und stolziert dann ins Wohnzimmer. Du nimmst dir grinsend deinen Kaffee und folgst der Katze. Als du jedoch den Raum wieder betrittst, bliebst du erstmal wie angewurzelt stehen.  
Okay, entweder du hast zu wenig geschlafen, irgendetwas falsches genommen oder du bist verrückt geworden.  
Anders lässt es sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wieso du gerade Loki siehst, der breitbeinig auf deinem Sofa sitzt, amüsiert zu dir aufsieht und deiner Katze das (Farbe) Fell krault.  
»Nette Pussy«, meint er und grinst, während dein Fellknäuel nicht anderes zu tun hat als sich auf den Rücken zu werfen, damit der Gott des Unheils ihr auch noch den Bauch kraulen kann.  
Vielleicht hättest du dir doch einen Hund anschaffen sollen, der würde dich jetzt wenigstens beschützen und sich nicht demütig vor die Fantasiegestalt in deinem Wohnzimmer werfen.  
Du stellst die Kaffeetasse auf dem Schreibtisch ab, schließt für einen Moment die Augen und atmest tief durch. Wenn du dich jetzt wieder umdrehen würdest, wäre der offensichtliche Anflug von Wahnsinn bestimmt verschwunden und du könntest dich wieder Tom Hiddlestons geiler Anatomie widmen.  
Doch als du dich wieder umdrehst, sitzt Loki noch immer dort, wo er auch eben gesessen hat.  
Du kneifst deine (farbe) Augen zusammen. »Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!?«  
»Oh, doch, meine Liebe. Ich bin tatsächlich hier«, hörst du die samtige Stimme des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, dem du dich nun vorsichtig näherst.  
Als du fast vor ihm stehst, erhebt dieser sich geschmeidig und sieht auf dich hinunter. Du kannst seinen Atem deinen Kopf streifen fühlen und streckst vorsichtig einen Finger nach ihm aus, tippst gegen seinen Oberkörper. Das feine Leder seiner Kleidung gibt nach und du machst einen ganzen Satz zurück.  
»Scheiße, du bist ja wirklich echt!«  
»Was ist nur mit den Frauen auf Midgard los, dass ihr so misstrauisch seid? Natürlich bin ich echt. Und außerdem hast du nach mir gerufen.«  
Du runzelst die Stirn und erwiderst irritiert: »Hab ich überhaupt nicht, ich kenn dich gar nicht und wenn ich nach einem fiktiven Charakter gerufen hätte, dann wäre es mit Sicherheit Fenris gewesen.«  
Der Gott zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. »Und was genau würdest du von meinem Sohn dann wollen?«  
Deine Augen weiten sich, dann schüttelst du den Kopf und machst eine abwinkende Handbewegung. »Nicht Fenris der Wolf – Fenris der Elf, der mit den Welpenaugen aus dem Computerspiel Dragon Age.« Deine Gedanken verlieren sich für einen Moment bei dem weißhaarigen Elf mit den wunderschönen grünen Augen.  
Aus dem Blickwinkel bemerkst du, wie der Gott des Unheils sich am Kopf kratzt und selbigen schüttelt. »Du redest wirklich seltsames Zeug. Nun gut, dann erzähl mal von deinem Problem«, fordert er dich auf.  
Du zuckst mit den Schultern. »Ich wüsste nicht, wie du mir da helfen könntest, Loki.«  
Jetzt war es soweit, du sprichst dein Hirngespinst tatsächlich schon mit Namen an.  
Herrje, wo würde das nur enden?  
Der gut anderthalb Kopf größere Mann geht an dir vorbei und blickt interessiert auf den Monitor mit dem halb vollendeten, nackten Tom Hiddleston.  
»Wenn das nicht der Mensch ist, der so tut als wäre er ich!« Die Art, wie das sagt, lässt die kleinen Härchen an deinen Armen sich aufstellen.  
»Aber das macht er, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, echt gut! Und er sieht dir auch zum Verwechseln ähnlich.« Im selben Moment, als der Blick Lokis dich trifft, fragst du dich unwillkürlich, wieso du deinen Mund nicht einfach gehalten hast.  
Du lächelst den Gott freundlich an und hoffst, er wird es dir nicht allzu übel nehmen. Denn nach allem, was du in diversen Fanfiktions gelesen hast, kann er schon eine echt ziemlich fiese Type sein.  
»Treib es nicht zu weit, Kleine!«, knurrt Loki mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Du schluckst und versuchst einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, doch leider ist der Schreibtisch im Weg.  
»Hey, das war ein Kompliment«, versuchst du dich zu verteidigen, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich besser wäre, wenn du einfach den Mund halten würdest. »Er ist einer der heißesten Männer, die es gibt.«  
Der Gott des Unheils schmunzelt. »Und wo liegt dann dein Problem?«  
»Wer sagt, dass ich ein Problem habe?«, fragst du ausweichend.  
Loki verdreht die Augen. »Ich bin ein Gott, du niederes Weib, und ich weiß, was ihr Menschen denkt.«  
Na, hoffentlich tat er das nicht wirklich, denn im Moment findest du den Gott über alle Maßen unhöflich und eher unsympathisch.  
»Also?«, erkundigt sich Loki.  
Du verdrehst die Augen. »Also gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst...«, seufzt du. »Ich soll von dem Schauspieler ein Bild zeichnen, auf dem er nackt ist.«  
»Und eine Frau beglückt«, vollendet Loki deinen Satz. »Ja, das sehe ich.« Er deutet auf den Monitor. »Und?«  
Du atmest genervt aus. »Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er nackt aussieht! Nichts von dem, was ich bisher gezeichnet habe, scheint zu passen. Es sieht einfach nicht richtig aus.«  
»Ich verstehe«, nickt der Gott des Unheils.  
»Also, jetzt weißt du, was mein Problem ist«, sagst du. »Und kannst du mir dabei helfen?«  
Du erwartest, dass er den Kopf schütteln, spöttisch lächeln und Nein sagen würde, doch Loki geht nur in die Knie und streichelt die Katze erneut, die um seine Beine streicht.  
»Natürlich«, antwortet er dann.  
»Ach ja?« Du bist skeptisch. »Wie denn? Kannst du malen?«  
Der Gott grinst. »Ich kann dir eine Vorlage geben.«  
Du willst dich gerade lässig auf deinem Schreibtisch abstützen, als diese Worte dich glatt die Kante verfehlen und ins Leere greifen lassen.  
Hast du richtig gehört?  
»Du willst dich ausziehen?«, fragst du zur Sicherheit nochmal nach, bevor du dich daran hättest hindern können.  
Der Gott des Unheils grinst. »Nun, ich würde nicht zögern, doch ich denke, mein Körper dürfte um einiges göttlicher sein als der dieses Mannes und möglicherweise würde der Anblick dich um den Verstand bringen.«  
Sagte er bar jeder Bescheidenheit, kommentierst du in Gedanken und hoffst erneut, dass er nicht hören kann, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht.  
»Aha, und wie willst du mir dann helfen?«, fragst du und verschränkst die Arme – deinen Körper kannst du wenigstens nicht verfehlen.  
Der Gott grinst noch breiter und verschwindet einen Augenblick später in einem goldenen Schimmer.  
Okay, damit war diese Halluzination wohl Geschichte. Du atmest durch und willst dich gerade wieder an den Schreibtisch setzen, als der goldene Schimmer wieder das Wohnzimmer zum Glitzern bringt.  
Du drehst dich um und dir fällt die Kinnlade buchstäblich herunter. Da steht wieder Loki, doch neben ihm ist ein weiterer Mann aufgetaucht, der dem Gott unglaublich ähnlich sieht, dessen Hand um seinen Oberarm geschlungen ist.  
»What happend? Where am I?«, erkundigt sich Tom Hiddleston, der nun neben Loki in deinem Wohnzimmer steht.  
Der Gott dreht sich zu dem Briten und grinst ihn an. »Ich finde, es wäre höflicher, mit (Name) Deutsch zu reden.«  
»Aber das kann ich leider nicht.« Du siehst dem Briten seine plötzliche Verwirrung, dass er nun Deutsch sprechen und offensichtlich verstehen kann, an.  
Dazu kommt vermutlich noch die Verwirrung, dass der Gott des Unheils ihn entführt hat, doch diese ist offensichtlich nicht so groß wie du es erwartet hast.  
»Was willst du diesmal, Loki?«, fragt der Schauspieler und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. »Ich hätte eigentlich gleich in die Maske gemusst. Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass man mich suchen wird!«  
»Sehe ich so aus als würde mich das interessieren, Thomas?«  
Du fühlst dich so fehl am Platz wie man sich nur fehl am Platz fühlen konnte.  
Himmel, wo bist du nur rein geraten?  
Und das Schlimmste war, niemand wird dir DAS glauben.  
Tom seufzt und wendet sich dir zu. »Bitte entschuldige meine Unhöflichkeit, doch die ganze Sache hier hat mich etwas überrumpelt. Ich bin Tom Hiddleston und wie ist dein Name?«  
Der Brite streckt dir eine Hand entgegen, die du zögerlich nimmst und zu deiner Überraschung löst er sich auch nicht in Luft auf, sondern fühlt sich erstaunlich echt an. Und wie gut er riecht! Also nicht, dass Loki unangenehm duften würde, aber dieses ganze Lederoutfit hast du nie so wirklich verstanden.  
Du spürst, wie dir die Röte auf die Wangen kriecht, als die schönen blauen Augen des Schauspielers dich interessiert mustern.  
»Ich bin (Name), es freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.«  
Der Brite lächelt dich mit einem Eine-Million-Pfund-Lächeln an und du merkst, wie dir das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt.  
»So, jetzt wo wir das ganze Begrüßungsgeplänkel hinter uns gebracht haben«, hörst du Loki, der nun neben euch getreten ist und seinen Arm auf Toms Schulter legt, sagen. »Thomas, die Kleine braucht deine Hilfe.«  
»Solange du nicht wieder von mir verlangst, ein unreifes Popsternchen zu daten und so zu tun als wäre sie die Liebe meines Lebens.« Der Brite senkt den Kopf und du hättest ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen.  
Aber das erklärt auch endlich diese ganze Hiddleswift-Sache. Denn gepasst hatte das ja wirklich absolut nicht.  
Der Gott lacht auf. »Ach, Thomas, du müsstest doch mittlerweile wissen, dass ich immer neue Ideen für dich habe!« Der Gott des Unheils sieht zu dir und fordert dich auf: »Erzähl dem lieben Thomas doch mal, was du gerne von ihm hättest!«  
Loki dreht den Schauspieler in deine Richtung, legt den Arm um dessen Schultern und wartet offensichtlich darauf, dass du etwas sagst.  
»Ich... ähm...«, stotterst du.  
Wie sollst du das nur sagen?  
»Ach, es ist gar nichts«, weichst du aus und schüttelst den Kopf. »Alles okay.«  
»Kleine!«, warnt Loki dich. »Keine Lügen!« Er kommt näher und flüstert dir ins Ohr: »Sonst wird es dir schlecht ergehen.«  
Diese einfachen Worte lösen eine Gänsehaut bei dir aus.  
»Also?«, fragt Loki.  
Du spürst wie die Hitze in deine Wangen steigt. Du kannst doch jetzt nicht Tom Hiddleston erzählen, dass du Probleme hast, seine Geschlechtsteile zu zeichnen!  
Doch der Blick, den dir Loki zuwirft – und der mehr als amüsiert ist – scheint genau das von dir zu verlangen.  
»Ich... ich zeichne«, fängst du zögerlich an und meinst, dass du nun mindestens einer Tomate von der Gesichtsfarbe her ähnelst. »Und Leute geben mir Aufträge...«  
»Das hört sich so an als wärst du echt gut«, meinte Tom Hiddleston und du wirst – falls es überhaupt möglich ist – noch eine Nuance röter.  
»Und... naja, ich soll für einen Fan ein Bild von dir und ihr zeichnen«, murmelst du. »Und zwar nackt...«  
»Oh, jetzt wird es langsam interessant!«, sagt Loki und sieht dich gespannt an, während der britische Schauspieler so aussieht als würde ihm langsam etwas dämmern.  
»Ich habe Probleme, deinen... du weißt schon«, sagst du und kommst dir unglaublich mies vor.  
»Komm schon, sag es!«, verlangt der Gott des Unheils.  
»Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du nackt aussiehst, okay?!«, bringst du, die eingesehen hat, dass Loki kein Erbarmen haben würde, schließlich schnell heraus.  
Tom bedeckt mit einer Hand seine Augen, während der Gott zufrieden grinst, und murmelt: »Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?«  
»Es tut mir leid!«, versicherst du sofort.  
Doch Tom winkt ab. »Ich meinte nicht dich.«  
Ob es das jetzt besser macht, weißt du allerdings nicht. Deine Bitte hat dafür gesorgt, dass sich dieser charmante Gentleman unwohl fühlt und das willst du eigentlich nicht.  
Du drehst dich den Monitoren zu und überlegst, wie du die Commission doch noch umsetzten kannst, ohne den Briten in diese Lage zu bringen. Unvermittelt spürst du eine Hand auf deiner Schulter und zuckst zusammen.  
»Was genau willst du denn zeichnen?«, hörst du die sanfte Stimme des Schauspielers.  
Du öffnest die Referenzen, die du zusammen mit deiner Auftraggeberin in die nähere Auswahl gezogen hast.  
Du hörst, wie Tom sich räuspert, als er die schwarz-weiß-Bilder, die Paare beim Akt zeigen, beäugt.  
»Wie weit bist du?«, erkundigt er sich als nächstes und du klickst auf die Taskleiste, vergrößerst, was du bisher gezeichnet hast.  
»Wow, das sieht wirklich gut aus, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, dass man dir so einen Auftrag gibt.«  
»Nun ja, das Mädchen ist etwas speziell«, antwortest du und grinst.  
Für einen Moment hast du komplett den Gott des Unheils vergessen, der noch immer hinter euch steht und nun seine Hände auf auf je eine eurer Schultern legt und meint: »Thomas, jetzt zeig mal, was du hast.«  
Du meinst wieder diesen goldenen Schimmer wahrzunehmen und dann hörst du, wie der Schauspieler neben dir ruft: »Verdammt, Loki!«  
Du drehst dich intuitiv zu ihm um, bevor in deinem Kopf der Gedanke entstehen kann, dass das vielleicht keine gute Idee ist, da du doch schon genau weißt, was du zu sehen bekommen wirst. Du schluckst, als du dann den Schauspieler in seiner ganzen Pracht erblickst. Sofort wendest du dich ab und fixierst deine Monitore wieder.  
»Sorry!«, entschuldigst du dich.  
»Na, na, Kleine«, tadelt Loki, der mehr als offensichtlich grinst. Um das zu wissen, musst du nicht einmal in seine Richtung gucken. »Da hast du doch, was du wolltest, also sieh es dir ruhig an.«  
»Ich... ich...«, stammelst du.  
Wie sollst du Loki mitteilen, dass du dich dabei fühlst, einen deiner absoluten Lieblingsstars zu so etwas zu drängen und ihn anzusehen, obwohl er das nicht wollte? Noch dazu hat der Gott des Unheils viel zu viel Spaß an der ganzen Sache, um dich vom Wickel zu lassen.  
Und wie du vermutest, fühlst du seine Hände auf deinen Schultern. Er ist hinter dich getreten und raunt dir ins Ohr: »Nur nicht so schüchtern, sieh ihn dir ruhig in aller Ruhe an!«  
Dann versucht er dich mit sanfter Gewalt zu dem Schauspieler umzudrehen, doch du rührst dich keinen Zentimeter, fühlst dich einfach nicht gut dabei.  
»Schon okay, hab genug gesehen und kann meine Zeichnungen jetzt fertigstellen«, sagst du schnell.  
»(Name)!«, knurrt Loki an deinem Nacken und verpasst dir wieder eine Gänsehaut. »Du weißt doch, dass du den Gott der Lügen nicht anlügen kannst, oder?«  
Du schluckst. Das klingt irgendwie nicht gut. Hoffentlich machst nicht gerade etwas, das dich in Gefahr bringt.  
»Es ist in Ordnung«, hörst du dann die sanfte Stimme von Tom Hiddleston, die jedoch sehr resigniert klingt. »Du solltest tun, was er will, glaub mir.«  
Das hörte sich so an, als wüsste der Brite genau, wovon er sprach. Unwillkürlich fragst du dich, wie lange dieser schon von Loki gestalkt und zu irgendwas genötigt wird, doch aktuell ist leider nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben, den Schauspieler danach zu befragen, denn dieser steht ja immer noch splitterfasernackt in deinem Wohnzimmer.  
Langsam, also fast in Zeitlupe, drehst du dich um und bist dir in diesem Moment sicher, dass es im Umkreis von mindestens fünf Kilometern keinen einzigen roten Farbtupfer mehr geben kann, denn alles Rot stand dir jetzt im Gesicht.  
»Als hättest du noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen!« Der Gott des Unheils neben dir schnalzt mit der Zunge.  
»Er ist mein erster Hollywood-Superstar«, antwortest du mit einem hoffentlich sarkastischem Unterton.  
Loki lässt von dir ab und aus dem Augenwinkel kannst du sehen, dass er die Bilder auf dem Monitor genau beäugte, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und auf Tom zugeht. Der Brite steht da als hätte er noch immer ein super teuren Anzug an, doch das war sicher so ein Schauspiel-Ding. Von wegen Wohlfühlen im eignen Körper usw.  
Wo du gerade bei Ding warst... Unwillkürlich musst du wieder an Baseballschläger denken und Chatgespräche mit einer Freundin.  
Dann reißt der Gott dich aus deinen Gedanken. »Ich glaube, wir haben da ein kleines Problem oder was sagst du dazu, (Name)?«  
Loki steht neben dem Briten und grinst dich auffordernd an.  
Deine Augen weiten sich so sehr, dass sie drohen aus den Höhlen zu fallen. »Ähm, was genau meinst du?«  
Der Gott des Unheils lacht auf und schüttelt den Kopf. »Erfrischend unschuldig, die Kleine, nicht wahr, Thomas? Wenn ich da so an die vielen anderen kleinen Schlampen denke, die sich dir vor die Füße schmeißen...« Loki überbrückt die Distanz zu dir und kommt dir so nah, dass du seinen Atem auf deiner Haut spüren kannst. Dann greift er unter dein Kinn und zwingt dich ihn anzusehen. »Mir machst du nichts vor! Ich kenn deine Träume, deine Fantasien und Wünsche, kleines Mädchen, und jetzt kümmer dich um Thomas, bevor ich es tue!«  
Du glaubst das Schlucken des Schauspielers zu hören.  
Loki lässt von dir ab, geht zur Seite und wartet. Doch du zögerst. Nicht, weil du nicht weißt, was der Gott des Unheils will, nein, vielmehr weil du es genau weißt.  
Deine Referenzbilder und vor allem das, was du im Kopf hast und auch schon angefangen zu zeichnen, umfasst nicht einfach nur einen nackten Mann, sondern einen erregten nackten Mann.  
Aber das kannst du doch nicht!  
Das war immerhin Tom Hiddleston!  
Der noch nicht einmal freiwillig hier war!  
Du findest ihn zwar unheimlich geil und hast auch schon über so ziemlich alles, was man tun könnte, nachgedacht – hauptsächlich wegen Commissions und Fanfiktions – aber das waren Fantasien gewesen und außerdem ist da ja auch noch dein Freund.  
Nein, das war absolut nicht richtig!  
Der Gott des Unheils beobachtet dich, wie du reglos dastehst, nachdenkst und mit dir selbst ringst, und ein unheilverkündendes Grinsen erscheint auf seinem Gesicht.  
»Nun gut, Kleine, also möchtest du dem lieben Thomas nicht helfen, zu dem Bild zu werden, was du brauchst?«, fragt er beinahe enttäuscht und geht zu dem Briten, schleicht wie eine Raubkatze um diesen herum und bliebt hinter ihm stehen. »Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als dies selbst zu übernehmen.«  
Loki lässt seine Hand langsam von hinten über die Brust des Schauspielers streichen und du siehst deutlich, wie in dessen Augen ein Anflug von Verzweiflung aufflammt, bevor er den Kopf senkt und sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen scheint.  
Wieso wirkt das so als ob Tom dies alles schon kennt, als ob der Gott des Unheils ihn schon jahrelang tyrannisieren würde? Denn genau so wirkt es auf dich. Der Schauspieler tut dir wirklich leid, vor allem wegen dem Blick, den er dir gerade zugeworfen hat. Eine Art Bitte hatte darin gelegen – die Bitte, ihn nicht Loki zu überlassen.  
Oder bildest du dir das nur ein?  
Es scheint unvermeidlich zu sein, Loki würde nicht eher ruhen, bis Tom mindestens hart und vielleicht sogar einmal gekommen sein würde. Und es juckt dir schon in den Fingern, die berühmte Hiddlesconda einmal zu berühren.  
»Warte!«, hörst du plötzlich jemanden sagen, der sehr nach dir klingt.  
Und da nun zwei Augenpaare auf dir ruhen, gehst du davon aus, dass es tatsächlich du gewesen bist, die da gesprochen hat.  
Der Gott des Unheils zieht seine Hand zurück und grinst breit, während Tom, der die Luft angehalten hat, langsam ausatmet.  
»Wie schade, ich dachte schon, ich könnte dieses Mal zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen«, meint Loki und gibt dem Schauspieler einen Klaps auf den Hintern.  
Dieser formt mit seinen Lippen Danke in deine Richtung.  
Loki bückt sich und hebt deine Katze hoch, die ihm schon wieder um die Beine streicht und nun ihr Köpfchen an seinem Lederoberteil reibt, während sie laut brummt.  
Verräterin, denkst du und gehst dann langsam auf den Briten zu.  
Du warst noch nie der Draufgängertyp und es kommt dir einfach falsch vor, ihn sofort dort zu berühren. Also legst du deine Hand stattdessen auf seinen entblößten Oberkörper, sodass du seinen schnellen Herzschlag spüren kannst. Sein warmer Atem streicht über die empfindliche Haut deines Halses, er neigt den Kopf und in diesem Moment legst du deinen Mund auf die weichen Lippen des Briten. Du versuchst einfach auszublenden, dass der Star vollkommen nackt vor dir steht und sich sein Körper nun an deinen presst, da der Kuss schnell leidenschaftlicher wird. Als sich eure Münder wieder voneinander trennen, gleitet deine Hand wie automatisch über seinen Bauch weiter nach unten.  
Du weißt gerade nicht, was dich nervöser macht; Das ununterbrochen Schnurren deiner Katze, dass Loki euch dabei zusieht oder was du gleich machen wirst.  
»Es ist okay, wir haben keine andere Wahl«, hörst du die beruhigende Stimme des Engländers und lässt deine Finger sanft über sein bereits leicht hartes Geschlecht gleiten.  
Du wagst es nicht, deinen Blick zu senken, sondern erforschst sein Glied nur mit den Fingerspitzen. Er fühlt sich so verdammt gut in deinen Händen an und unwillkürlich fragst du dich, wie er sich wohl in dir anfühlen würde.  
Als hätte dieser deine Gedanken gehört, meint Loki: »Du solltest deine Fanart leben, dann wird das Bild mit Sicherheit besser!«  
Wahrscheinlich hättest du diese Aufforderung jedoch gar nicht gebraucht, denn du fühlst, dass du bereits verloren bist. Wenn Tom Hiddleston dich nicht wegstoßen würde, dann würde es dazu kommen, so viel ist sicher. Und sei es durch Lokis Drängen, seinen Einfluss auf den Schauspieler oder gar durch deine Nähe, er würde es nicht tun. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar, nimmt er doch gerade wieder deinen Mund zu einem weiteren Kuss, der dir einen wohligen Schauer über den Körper schickt und in einem erregten Ziehen in deinem Unterleib ankommt.  
Du umschließt seine Härte mit der ganzen Hand und beginnst diese zu bewegen.  
Wieso fühlt sich das so verdammt richtig an, obwohl jedem in diesem Raum – von deiner verräterischen Katze mal abgesehen – vollkommen bewusst sein muss, dass das absolut falsch ist?  
Tom löst sich für einen Moment von dir, um erregt Luft einzuziehen.  
Wie konnte dieses Geräusch allein so enorm erotisch sein?  
Nur einen Moment später atmest du erregt ein, da sich die Hände des Briten unter dein T-Shirt schieben und auf die nackte Haut deiner Taille legen.  
Seine Handflächen sind ganz leicht verschwitzt oder vielleicht kommt dir das nur so vor, da sich vor Aufregung – und weil es wieder einmal verflucht warm in dieser Woche ist – ein dünner Schweißfilm auf deiner Haut gebildet hat. Lange verweilen sie jedoch nicht dort, sondern streichen nach oben und nehmen das Shirt dabei mit. Gezwungenermaßen musst du sein Geschlecht loslassen, damit er dir das Kleidungsstück ausziehen kann, doch sowie das (farbe) Stück Stoff zu Boden fällt, finden deine Hände wieder ganz wie von selbst den Weg an seinen Körper – und die seinen an den deinen. Toms Finger schieben sich unter den Bund einer Yogahose und streifen diese zusammen mit deinen Panties langsam von deinen Hüften.  
Während die Hosen deine Beine hinuntergleitet, legen seine Handflächen sich auf deinen Po und er drückt dich näher an sich, sodass seine Härte sich aufregend gegen deinen Bauch presst.  
Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr anders und keuchst auf. Die ganze Situation ist einfach so erregend und du weißt kaum, wohin mit deiner Lust. Du hast das Gefühl, dass die Muskeln deiner Beine jeden Moment ihren Dienst aufgeben werden und genau in diesem Moment nimmst du aus dem Blickwinkel das goldene Schimmern wahr. Du drehst den Kopf zu der Quelle des Lichts. Loki hat mal eben deine halbe Wohnzimmereinrichtung gegen ein großes Bett ausgetauscht.  
Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ziehst du den Schauspieler hinter dir her und lässt dich auf die bequeme Matratze sinken, siehst verführerisch zu dem Briten auf.  
»Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Kleine so genau weiß, was sie will, Thomas?«, hörst du den Gott spöttisch sagen, der nun an deinem Schreibtisch lehnt.  
Deine Katze hat sich mittlerweile in seinen Armen zusammengerollt und schläft schnurrend. Oh, du hast ein riesiges Hühnchen mit ihr zu rupften, wenn die ganze Sache hier vorbei ist, doch jetzt willst du erstmal den sehr attraktiven Mann genießen, der gerade zu dir ins Bett kommt, seinen aufregenden Körper zwischen deinen Schenkeln positionierte und dich mit intensivem Blick mustert.  
Dann kniet er sich vor dich und du musst die Augen schließen, als seine Hände deine Brüste durch den BH sanft massieren. Ein köstliches Kribbeln breitet sich von deinen hart werdenden Brustwarzen aus und schießt auf direktem Weg zwischen deine Schenkel. Du gleitest mit einer Hand an deinen Rücken und keinen Moment später lässt die Spannung auf dem BH nach. Bereitwillig hilfst du dem Engländer dabei, das lästige Kleidungsstück loszuwerden. Du bäumst dich auf, als seine Lippen sich um deine harte Brustwarze schließen und diese behutsam zu liebkosen beginnen. Sein steifes Glied streicht bei jeder seiner Bewegungen über die erhitze Haut deiner Scham.  
»Du bist wunderschön«, sagt er atemlos, als er sich von deinen Brüsten löst, um – während der Blick seiner wundervollen blauen Augen über deinen nackten Körper streicht – mit zärtlichen Küssen über deinen Bauch weiter herunterzugleiten, nur um seine Lippen dann auf deine empfindlichste Stelle zu legen und dich mit wenigen äußerst gekonnten Liebkosungen an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben.  
Du vergräbst eine Hand in seinen lockigen Haaren, mit der anderen krallst du dich so fest in die Matratze, dass du denkst, du wirst jeden Moment Teile davon herausreißen, als du bereits die unaufhaltsame Welle des Höhepunkts auf dich zurasen spürst.  
Wie macht dieser Mann das nur?  
Der konnte doch niemals echt sein!  
Dann ist dein Kopf auf einmal leer und für einen langen köstlichen Moment zentriert sich alles auf deine Mitte, als der Orgasmus durch deinen Körper rast und die Explosion der Lust dir den Atem raubt.  
Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis du wieder etwas anderes als die Zuckungen in deinem Inneren spürst, bis du wieder in der Realität ankommst.  
Und einen weiteren Moment dauert es, bis in deinem Gehirn ankommt, dass du gerade wirklich von Tom Hiddleston zum Orgasmus geleckt worden bist.  
»Danke!«, hauchst du und überlegst gerade, wie du dich erkenntlich zeigen könntest, denn dafür willst du ihm wirklich etwas zurückgeben – etwas gleichwertiges.  
Doch gerade, als du deinem Bedürfnis, ihn ebenso zu verwöhnen wie er dich gerade, nachkommen willst, kommt er hoch und legt seine Lippen wieder auf deine, hindert dich mit sanfter Gewalt daran, dich aufzusetzen oder auch nur die Kontrolle in dieser Situation an dich zu reißen. Du schmeckst eine Veränderung in dem Kuss und dir wird schlagartig bewusst, dass es dein eigener Geschmack ist, den du an seinen Lippen wahrnimmst.  
Diese Erkenntnis lässt deinen Unterleib erregt kontrahieren und du keuchst auf, als du einen Augenblick später tatsächlich die feuchte Eichel des Schauspielers spürst, die sich gegen deinen Eingang drückt.  
Du öffnest die Augen, die du, als die unglaublichen Gefühle durch deinen Körper fuhren, geschlossen hast, und blickst den Briten an, dem man ganz eindeutig ansieht, dass er sich nur noch mit größter Mühe zurückhält in dich zu stoßen.  
»Darf ich?«, erkundigt er sich leise und du fühlst, wie du noch feuchter wirst.  
Tom hat dich gerade gefragt, ob er wirklich in dich eindringen darf! Trotz aller nonverbalen Signale, die du ihm überdeutlich gegeben hast, will er sichergehen, dass er nichts gegen deinen Willen macht.  
Oh, wie sehr du diesen Gentleman willst!  
Du kannst es gar nicht in Worte fassen und auch nur ein einziges findet flehend den Weg über deine Lippen: »Bitte!« Das Flüstern geht direkt in ein Seufzen über, als er sofort den Druck erhöht und sich langsam in deine feuchte Enge schiebt.  
Anscheinend weiß Tom sehr genau, dass er tatsächlich Mjölnir in der Hose hat, da er wirklich vorsichtig ist und dir die Möglichkeit gibt, dich an die Dehnung zu gewöhnen.  
Während der ganzen Zeit, die er braucht, um in dich zu gleiten, sieht er in deine Augen und du in seine.  
Du öffnest deine Beine noch weiter, damit er noch tiefer in dich dringen kann.  
Er stöhnt lustvoll auf, was deine inneren Muskeln kontrahieren lässt.  
Seine Lippen finden deine, als er sich endlich in dir zu bewegen beginnt.  
Er weiß wirklich, was er tun muss, um dich um den Verstand zu vögeln. Du spürst bereits, wie ein nächster Höhepunkt sich anbahnt. Du spannst unwillkürlich jeden Muskel in deinem Körper an, was den Schauspieler auf keuchen lässt und eure Lippen von einander trennt.  
»Du fühlst dich so gut an«, flüsterst du, als er sanfte Küsse auf die empfindliche Haut deines Halses haucht, jedoch die Intensität seiner Stöße weiter zunimmt.  
Tom verschließt erneut deinen Mund mit seinen Lippen und du genießt die gekonnten Bewegungen seiner Zunge.  
Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würdest du kommen und für einen kurzen Moment flackert die Vernunft in dir auf, als dir siedend heiß einfällt, dass er kein Kondom übergezogen hat. Doch verschwindet dieser Gedanke auch schon wenige Sekunden später wieder, als sich dein Inneres zusammenzieht, nur um dich einen Augenblick später in die Höhen der Lust zu katapultieren.  
Du kommst mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen und seine Stöße werden unruhiger, zeigen, dass es auch bei ihm jeden Moment so weit sein wird.  
In diesem Moment durchbricht Lokis Stimme eure lustvollen Geräusche harsch: »Thomas, denk an das Bild!«  
Du spürst, wie der Brite innehält und seinen Kopf gegen deine Schulter sinken lässt.  
In diesem Augenblick wird dir bewusst, was der Gott von dem Schauspieler verlangt.  
»Es tut mir leid«, flüstert dieser in dein Ohr, als er sich zurückzieht und zwischen dein Schenkel kniet.  
Er senkt den Blick und umschließt sein Glied mit einer Hand, beginnt sich zu massieren. Du setzt dich auf und lässt deine Hand zu seiner gleiten. Sein überraschter Blick trifft dich und du lächelst ihn aufmunternd an und beißt dir auf die Unterlippe.  
Du fühlst dich gerade so verwegen, als du seine Finger wegschiebst und sein Geschlecht stattdessen mit deinen umschließt und zu pumpen beginnst.  
Tom stöhnt auf und legt für einen Moment den Kopf zurück, genießt deine Behandlung mit geschlossenen Augen.  
»Schneller«, vernimmst du seine raue Stimme und du machst nichts lieber als ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.  
Du musst wirklich mit dir kämpfen, um dem Verlangen nicht nachzugeben, deine Hand doch durch deinen Mund zu ersetzen, denn du sehnst dich danach, den Briten auf diese Weise zu schmecken.  
Was wäre eigentlich, wenn du das machen würdest und dich Lokis Vorstellungen widersetzen?  
Du denkst an diverse Fanfiktions und beschließt, dass es besser ist, den Gott des Unheils nicht herauszufordern.  
Es macht dich auch schon mehr als genug an, dass du Toms Glied massieren darfst und es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er unter deiner Berührung seinen Höhepunkt erreicht.  
Zwischen deinen Beinen pocht es noch immer und die Erregung zieht deinen Unterleib zusammen als würde der Schauspieler dich immer noch körperlich stimulieren.  
Du hebst den Blick von seinem Glied zu seinem Gesicht, das er dir mittlerweile wieder zugewendet hat. Seine blauen Augen sind beinahe schwarz vor Lust und er atmet schwer. Du kannst dich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas so erotisches gesehen zu haben und unwillkürlich speicherst du jedes Detail ab, ebenso seinen Blick, der die Lust wieder durch deinen Körper rasen lässt.  
»Ich komme gleich!«, haucht er und beinahe bist du dankbar, dass Loki – dessen Anwesenheit du unmöglich vergessen kannst – dir die Entscheidung abnimmt, wohin du blicken sollst.  
Denn du hättest dich beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden können, ob du lieber sehen willst, wie er kommt oder wie er dich dabei ansieht. Doch nun senkst du den Blick, lässt ihn über seinen definierten Oberkörper streichen, den kleine Schweißperlen bedecken, hinunter zu seinen Lenden und dem harten, großen Schaft, den du noch immer massierst.  
Du spürst ein Zucken in seinem Geschlecht, hörst den Schauspieler laut aufstöhnen und hast das Gefühl als würdest du noch einmal kommen, als er auf dir abspritzt. Die milchig-weiße Flüssigkeit läuft zwischen deinen Brüsten hinunter und über deinen Bauch.  
Er jetzt merkst du, dass du dringend atmen solltest, denn das hast du in den letzten Sekunden irgendwie komplett vergessen. Du schnappst nach Luft und blickst zu dem Briten auf, bevor du sein langsam erschlaffendes Geschlecht aus deinem Griff entlässt.  
Loki steht nun hinter den Schauspieler und wirft dir ein Handtuch zu. »Du solltest dir das gut einprägen, meine Kleine, denn Thomas wird uns gleich wieder verlassen müssen!«  
Ein ungutes Gefühl stiegt in dir auf, als du daran denkst, gleich wieder allein mit dem Gott des Unheils zu sein.  
Du beobachtest, wie Tom das Handtuch nimmt und dich von seinen Spuren reinigt, bevor er sich selbst abtupft.  
Er legt das Tuch zusammengefaltet auf die Matratze, erhebt sich und hilft ihr hoch. Du stehst vor ihm, so nah, dass du noch immer die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausstrahlt, fühlen kannst.  
»(Name), es war sehr schön mit dir. Ich hoffe, dass du dein Bild jetzt zeichnen kannst, aber ich bitte dich, das, was zwischen uns geschehen ist, für dich zu behalten.«  
»Okay«, hauchst du atemlos.  
Wie könnest du ihm diese Bitte ausschlagen?  
Tom legt seine Handfläche auf deine Wange und küsst dich sanft. So sanft, dass du deine Augen schließen musst.  
Plötzlich ist die Berührung des britischen Superstars verschwunden und als du deine Augen wieder öffnest, stehst du vollkommen alleine in deinem ursprünglichen Wohnzimmer und siehst deiner Katze zu, die gerade auf das Sofa springt und sich dort nun genüsslich putzt.  
Du suchst deine Kleidung zusammen und ziehst dir diese rasch über.  
Die Dusche muss warten, denn jetzt hast du erstmal ein Date mit einem Zeichenpad, denn wenn du eines gelernt hast, dann, dass wenn die Inspiration kommt, es keinen Sinn macht, sich dagegen wehren.  
Binnen weniger Sekunden sitzt du wieder an deinem Schreibtisch und es ist beinahe als würdest nicht mehr du selbst zeichnen. Es geht fast von alleine.  
Du musst nur für einen Moment die Augen schließen und siehst alles deutlich vor dir. Du siehst Toms Brust, die sich schnell hebt und senkt, du siehst seine Lippen, die leicht geöffnet sind und sich nur danach sehnen, deine wieder in Besitz zu nehmen, du siehst seine Augen, die komplett schwarz vor Lust sind, du siehst die Schweißperlen auf seinen Muskeln. Und immer wieder durchlebst du in Gedanken den Moment, in dem er seinen Samen auf deinem Körper hinterlassen hat.  
Hast du doch davor Stunden gebraucht, um auch nur ansatzweise etwas zu zeichnen, so ist das Bild nun binnen nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten komplett fertig.  
Du betrachtest dein Werk und bist mehr als zufrieden.  
Das Bild stellt in schwarz-weiß den Moment dar, in dem sein Erguss deinen Körper hinunter geflossen ist.  
Tom ist komplett auf dem Bild zu sehen, vom Kopf bis zu den Lenden, du hast ihn genauso gezeichnet, wie du ihn eben gesehen hast.  
Doch die Frau, die unter ihm liegt und die Spuren seiner Lust trägt, die Frau, auf der sein leidenschaftlicher Blick ruht, diese sieht man nur bis zu den Brüsten, ganz so, als würde man die Szene durch ihre Augen betrachten.  
So könnte jede Frau sich vorstellen, diejenige zu sein, die diesen Augenblick mit Tom Hiddleston erlebt.  
»Na, sieht doch gut aus!«, hörst du plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme direkt neben deinem Ohr.  
Du zuckst heftig zusammen, da du in dem Ton Loki erkennst und schreckst hoch. Es dauert einen Moment, bis du wieder komplett im wachen Zustand ankommst, bis du realisierst, dass dein Kopf gerade noch neben dem Zeichenpad auf dem Tisch gelegen hat und du geschlafen hast.  
Gott, hast du das alles nur geträumt? Dann solltest du echt aufhören, diese ganzen Fanfiktions zu lesen.  
Aber was ist das für ein geiler Traum gewesen?!  
Während du dich im Zimmer, das wieder ganz normal aussieht, umschaust, fällt dein Blick auf den Monitor deines PCs und deine Augen weiten sich.  
Da auf dem Bildschirm! Da ist das fertige Bild, das du gerade in deinem Traum noch gezeichnet hast!  
Du solltest mir danken, glaubst du Lokis samtige Stimme in deinem Kopf zu hören.

In den nächsten Tagen ertappst du dich in jeder freien Minute dabei, dass du jede Erinnerung an diesen Wahnsinnstraum in deinem kleinen, persönlichen Zeichenbuch festhältst.  
Wenn du irgendwann mutig genug sein würdest, könntest du ja ein paar Details an deine Freundinnen, die gerne Fanfikions schrieben, weitergeben. Aber aktuell ist dir die ganze Sache noch viel zu intim.  
Du streichelst das Köpfchen deiner Katze, die auf deinem Schoß liegt, während du mit geschickten Bleistiftstrichen die Augen des Briten auf einer der freien Seiten bannst. Ein Schauer fährt über deinen Körper, als du an die Intensität denkst, die darin gelegen hat.  
Neben dir vibriert plötzlich dein Smartphone. Du legst das Buch zur Seite, um nachzusehen, wer dir da geschrieben hat.  
Vielleicht ein neuer Auftrag.  
Dann würdest du endlich auf andere Gedanken kommen.  
Du öffnest den Chatverlauf und tippst auf den Link, den dir eine Freundin zugeschickt hat. Darunter steht Langsam mache ich mir echt Sorgen um Tom.  
Der Browser deines Handys öffnet nach und nach die Seite und du überfliegst den Text, doch je mehr du liest, desto mehr weiten sich deine Augen: Tom Hiddleston verschwindet spurlos vom Set... Taucht erst zwei Stunden später wieder auf... Kein Statement von Seiten des Stars...


End file.
